


1967, i miss you i'm lonely

by orphan_account



Series: pterodactyl rewrites 6x13 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other, tony awards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rachel gets what's she's always wanted. It's not everything, I guess.





	1967, i miss you i'm lonely

**Author's Note:**

> i hate the last episode.

When Rachel is finally, finally nominated for a Tony, she cries.

Everything she's ever done, every song she's ever sang or audition she's ever gone to or scene she's ever read or dance number she's learned the choreography to has been leading up to this moment. Fanny Brice was good, but she didn't do it long enough for her to have been considered, which she supposes is fair. But now, she's got the female lead in a new musical, which is a retelling of Romeo and Juliet but between a slave and the plantation owner's daughter in 1829. It's complicated.

Anyway, when she wakes on the day Tony nominations come out, she's greeted by Kurt standing at the foot of her bed, croissants in one hand and coffee in the other. They sit, wrapped up in the comforter until it's time.

He flips to the channel because she's too scared to and there's Andrew Rannels with a grin on his face reading the nominations for costumes in a musical and Rachel can't believe this is her life. She knows Kurt is up for a nomination too, and she's so happy for her best friend, but they're reading actresses before actors and she, much like the Rachel of her youth, is only focused on herself right at this moment.

"-And finally," Andrew Rannels says. "Rachel Be-" but she doesn't hear the rest of her name because she and Kurt are screaming their heads off and she's so happy and her phone is already ringing and buzzing with the good news.

(The same thing happens when Kurt is nominated, too, because _damn it_ they love each other and when one of them prospers, the other does too.)

Everything leading up to the Tony's is a blur - press events and dress fittings and interviews and Rachel feels like a real live Broadway star.

The night before the awards ceremony, she can't sleep. All her friends from New Directions come over and they sit on the floor in a pile of blankets and they talk and laugh and cry because someone is missing and some holes are too big to ever be dammed.

When Kurt takes his Tony for supporting actor in a musical, Rachel cries more because that's her best friend and he's gone through so much and she loves him with all her heart and he deserves this.

Finally, Lin-Manuel Miranda takes the stage, envelope in hand, and Kurt squeezes her hand tight.

He reads the nominees slowly, then flicks open Rachel's fate with his fingernail.

"And the Tony goes to..."

Her heart stops, just for a second. Her breath is in her throat. She doesn't even blink.

"Rachel Berry!"

The tears are instantaneous as she makes her way towards the stage in heels that make her look almost tall. She almost stumbles on the stairs, she thinks, but she doesn't even remember a minute after. She accepts her hug and her award and her place in front of the microphone, hoping her crying face doesn't make her look too gross.

"I'd like to thank my dads," she started. "Hiram, Leroy, and Will Schuester, even if you weren't there for the beginning, you'll be there until the end. You three have made me the woman I am today. The New Directions, for always being by my side and for coming back to me again and again when I would let my drive get the best of me. You made me a better person and I still made my dreams I love you. You're the family I never knew I wanted. Kurt, this journey was made a million times better with you by my side. To everyone who never believed in me, you helped me rise above. And finally, to number five. My quarterback. You always knew I would be here one day. I love you and miss you more and more with each passing day. Thank you everyone." She gave one last little wave, then was escorted off the stage.

She found Will, waiting for her backstage, and the tears wouldn't stop coming. He hugged her tight and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered. "And he is too. He is too."

**Author's Note:**

> might post this but kurt lmk if ur interested


End file.
